Carry on!
by pokegirl97
Summary: Luffy starts a new life at a new school, living with his older adopted brother Ace, they just moved from Goa Kingdom , in the East Blue, to a new island in the Grand line. Once Luffy makes some new friends he only hopes they don't find out his troubled past.


-WARNINGS

I do not own one piece or any of the characters!

CHAPATER 1

Luffy POV

"Luffy get your god damn ass up!" Ace screamed while running though our small shack on the out skirts of town.

"Ace what time is it" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"7:05 Damn we are so late school starts in 15 minutes, so get your ass moving!"

"What the hell ace why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I yelled as I raced to the bathroom.

"I did 5 times Luffy!"

I raced around looking for my clean red button up vest and blue cutoff jeans, today Ace and I are starting our first day of school at Grand Line High School. I just got my clothes on and finished brushing my teeth when I look at myself in the mirror, I looked at my messy black hair, didn't bother fixing it, then stared at the little scar underneath my left eye, starting to think back to the day I lost my brother and got this scar.

FLASHBACK(10 years ago)

"ACE WAIT FOR ME! SABO! COME ON ITS NOT FAIR!" I yelled at my two brothers as they ran to the forest, panting I stood there hoping they would come back for me since they both were much faster than I was. But for some reason they weren't coming back and it was getting dark. I started to walk and look for them then got tired and hungry so I sat down with my head buried in my knees waiting.

"LUFFY! RUN!" I heard a familiar voice yell to me, I sat up looking and saw the freckled boy running full speed yelling , I got up and started to run away but tripped.

"Luffy hurry we have to go now! Hurry!" Ace yelled at me once he reached me with terror in his eyes

"Where's Sabo, and w-what's going o-on." I stuttered looking at Ace's face but he didn't have time to answer,

"Well look what we have here this kid sure is cute huh guys" a strange man said to a group of scary guys all about mid-20s, I noticed a bloodied Sabo within one man's grasp wiggling to get free when he saw me and ace.

"Hm I think I'll Keep him he could be some fun later" the same strange man said then I noticed all the men and the same small scar under there left eye, that's when it hit me these guys are those Izako Mountain Bandits!

Before I could think ace took off after the man who was had Sabo screaming, only to be cut off by another bandit, then Izako the leader laughed as he walked towards me and I tried to crawl away but noticed Sabo running towards me.

"DAMN IT TO HELL HE BIT ME!" the man holding Soba yelled while holding his arm, next thing I know Sabo is standing between me Izako. He just smiled at him and pulled out a knife,

"NO SABO RUN, GET AWAY DON'T PEOTECT ME!" I sobbed but fell silent when I heard a grunt of pain and saw crimson fall to the ground as Sabo fall in front of me, I crawled to him still sobbing and once I reached him I grabbed is dying body and I heard the leader laughing at his handy work

"I'm sorry Luffy but tell Ace I had to protect my precious little brother but he's in charge now", Sabo smiled as his eyes closed and body went limp.

"Man he could have been valuable being a noble and all, but I had to set an example, now you, if you don't want your other little friend to share the same fate as blondie, you'll be coming with me, without a fight" the leader said as he grabbed me but my messy black hair and lifted he in front of his face. I looked at Sabo then at Ace who just stared unable to react.

"You'll let Ace go If I don't fight?" I questioned

"I'm a man of my word." He smiled evilly

"NO LUFFY FORGET ME GET AWAY!" I heard Ace scream in a pained voice, he had snapped to and was staring at me.

"I will go with you if you let Ace go", I agreed with the man who looked at the older boy and the man holding him let go and he ran to me but I looked away unable to face him, then saw Izako's hand rise then swipe across my face noticing he just sliced my left cheek with the knife that just killed Sabo with, mixing our blood together, I let a pained scream out as I head a gun shot, then releasing me Izako fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, as I fell to the ground everything went dark. Awaking with a man with a straw hat and bright red hair and 3 scars over left eye was sleeping next to my bed.

FLASHBACK OVER

ACE POV

'Damn it, Luffy needs to hurry the hell up I don't want to be late my first day' I complained to myself as I walked to the bathroom, right before I walked in I could hear quit sobs, I rushed in knowing what had happened grabbing a crying Luffy and pulled him close to me as I rubbed his back, he looked up at my knowing eyes and wiped his face into his arm then smiled at me,

"Nii-chan I'm fine lets go before we are late and I'm hungry"

"Fine lets go but you'll have to wait till lunch we don't have time" I hugged him again before leaving to get my bag, Luffy is strong he will be ok I hope but I really don't have time to think about this right now.

LUFFYS POV

I started to walk to the front door then I felt something familiar pushed onto my head, I looked back and gave Ace a big hug and my signature smile and fixed the straw hat that now sits on my head.

We just pulled into school when Ace told me I should head to class since we are already late as it is. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had History first, "Great", I sighed and began walking to class. Once I thought I was at the right room I walked in and saw a younger woman in front of the class she had dark hair a little past her shoulders and wore a tight purple leather dress the long boots.

"Well you must be Luffy-san I'm Nico Robin-sensei but just call me Robin-sensei", she said smiling down at me, I smiled and nodded, "Well we have already done introductions so just tell the class your name and something about yourself"

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I LOVE food!" I said with the biggest smile possible, I heard a few girls giggle and a few whispers here and there.

"Well are there any questions for Luffy?" Robin questioned, a girl about my age with short orange hair shot her hand up, "Yes Nami?"

"Why are you late on the first day of school?" Nami questioned, I smiled and thought

"Well my Nii-chan didn't wake me up earlier so that's why", I smiled,

"Well ok Luffy go take your seat next to Vivi and Usopp", she pointed at this cute girl with light blue hair and this scrawny kid with a long nose and shoulder length curly black hair. I walked over to said people and sat down and listed to Robin talk,

"Hey I'm Usopp, your lucky you get to be friends with the coolest strongest person in all of Grand Line High School!" the Long nosed said proudly,

"Oh my god really who?" I questioned looking around trying to find said person

"Me moron!" Usopp said as he hit me in the head

"Hey! Wait really your so cool!" I exclaimed with stars in my eyes.

"OW! Nami that hurt", Usopp complained rubbing his now swollen head

"Well stop lying to the kid"

"Could you please sit down and be quiet" Robin said glaring at Nami and Usopp, said people apologized and Nami sat down behind me.

"You lied?" I said to Usopp with a pout, he just nodded and apologized, "Can we still be friends?" I questioned, his eyes got real bright at this and nodded with a smile.

Once Robin was don't talking she gave us the rest of class to talk and make friends,

"Well hi Luffy, I'm Vivi." The blue haired girl said politely while holding Nami's hand, I'm guessing they are together?

"Nice to meet you"

"Well I'm Nami and you have already met the little liar over there Usopp", I smiled and to think I was afraid I wouldn't make friends. I wonder how Ace is doing eh oh well "Let me see your schedule", Nami demanded and I did as she said

"Ew you have PE next, but we have lunch and 5th together" she smiled brightly, then Usopp grabbed my schedule to compare to his own

"Well we this, lunch, and 5th together" He sighed seeming disappointed that we have so few classes together.

DING DING DING

"Well I'll see you guys later" I smiled and left the room and headed toward the gym. Walking in I spotted this strange guy with bright green hair.

"Hi my name is Luffy what's yours?" I questioned the strange guy Giving my biggest smile.

"What's it to ya?

"You look really cool I think we should be friends"

"Eh um Ronaoa Zoro" the marmiro stared at me with a questionable look,

"That's an awesome name Zoro, I think we will be great friends!" I exclaimed, I'm kinda wondered to myself 'why did I feel like I have to become friends with him'

NORMAL POV

'What's with this kid he's weird but he kinda cute I guess. Wait no Zoro no just no!' Zoro thought to himself, being gay Zoro didn't find it strange to find the younger cute but the kid looked way to innocent for that kinda thing.

"Come on Zoro~" Luffy sang as he grabbed Zoro's hand and drug him towards the rest of the class, Blushing slightly Zoro let the younger drag him.

"Hey Zoro we have the same lunch let's eat together ok? " Luffy gave a questioning look,

"Oh uh yeah sure see you there", secretly happy the younger wanted to eat with him.

"NII-CHAN!" Luffy exclaimed running from a startled Zoro, Luffy ran to Ace and jumped to wrap his legs around the elder's waist,

"How's my precious little brothers day going?" Ace questioned looking over at a slightly jealous Zoro, Chuckling to himself when he noticed,

"It's been awesome I made some interesting friends one is a liar with a long nose this rude girl who I think is dating this cute girl with blue hair who's really polite and him", Luffy pointed at Zoro," that's Zoro but he's mine." Luffy whispered the last part into Ace's ear Luffy then kissed  
Ace on the cheek jumped down and walked back to Zoro and wrapped his arm around the elder's causing him to blush a little, Luffy was happy about that.

"Well I'm Trafalgar Law if anybody was wondering" Said a slightly annoyed Law.

"Oh yeah almost forgot" Ace smiled, Law was 'his' or so Ace says, "Luffy this is Law he's in my grade and we are really good friends~", Ace winked at Law, who Blushed,

"Well we will see you later we are gonna eat lunch" Ace Grabbed Law's hand and walked away.

"Well it was nice meeting you Traffy!" Luffy yelled as they left,"well Zoro lunch sounds good lets go". Luffy walked with Zoro's arm still intertwined with his own.

'What's with this kid he's acting like he likes me or something, wait no way he's straight isn't he?' Zoro questioned himself then..

"Ne Zoro?"

"Hm"

"This is weird but I think you should know, I'm gay"

'WHAT' Zoro screamed to himself 'no way little Luffy could be gay, wait this could work'

Suddenly Zoro stopped and pulled Luffy into an empty hallway, then he brought Luffy close,

"So am I" Zoro whispered into Luffy's ear which instantly turned red, smiling Zoro looked at Luffy inching their lips closer.

"LUFFY!"

Turning their heads suddenly in annoyance that their moment just got interrupted, they saw an orange haired girl come walking up with a long nose kid and a shy looking girl with blue hair, Zoro assumed these are the friends Luffy had mentioned.


End file.
